Various types of carbon monoxide detectors are known in the prior art. However, what is needed is an automobile carbon monoxide detector that is expediently and separately installable to an extant automobile interior, there usable to signal to occupants of said automobile the presence of carbon monoxide and potentially other exhasut gases, and thence alert said occupants of potentially hazardous concentrations of carbon monoxide at between 75 and 100 ppm, so that prudent and expeditious corrective action can be taken.